


Cuddle all the hurt away

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: ABO, Alpha B, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Alpha L, B with anger issues, Beta Light, M/M, More tags to be added as story progresses, Omega Light, Omegaverse, Trans Light, Trans boy Light, alterbate universe, cuddle therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: After B's increasing outbursts, L decides that a new course of action must be taken to reign him in. Of course, with B, nothing is ever easy





	Cuddle all the hurt away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LOTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/gifts).



> Wow. This is probably one of my first fics that I ever planned, and I have LOTW (that bastard) to thank for it. So, this ones for him, heh.

Things never turned out well for B when L used that face. B had seen it before, usually after one of his screaming fits that resulted in shattered glass sprayed across the room. But now, it felt different. Heavier. B had finally done it. What it was, he wasn't precisely sure, but it was bad. Very bad. 

“We need to talk. About your behavior.” L’s voice was even, although it was elevated slightly, with enough Alpha persuasion coloring his tone to make B growl in his seat. 

B cringed inwardly as he waited for L to continue. Suddenly, his fight with Watari over where he kept his knives seemed childishly blown out of proportion. Especially considering the outcome…

“I'm sorry, L.” He meant it. 

A sense of shame overwhelmed B, forcing his head down as he waited for an answer. His stomach churned as L said nothing, and then- A sigh. Long and drawn out, betraying only the barest hint of emotion, more than L was usually willingness to give. From what B glimpsed from a quick peak upward, he didn't seem angry. Only disappointed. 

“Watari and I have been talking.” For as long as it took for B’s palms to grow uncomfortably sweaty, L let the sentence hang. B’s legs jiggled. 

“I am sorry, L.” B knew he wouldn't believe him. It had been too many times that they had played this out before. 

Another pause lapsed their conversation. Then, a princkling feeling, urging him to obey, caused him to lift his head. Large, sad eyes bore into his. 

“I know.” L said quietly. 

B looked down again. Something had entered L’s eyes, an emotion that only Watari had used on him before that. Like a disappointed father regarding an unruly child. Condescension, in its purest, most self-righteous form. 

A bubbling heat pooled in B’s abdomen as he sat staring at L’s feet, waiting for the cloud of fatherly disappointment around him to dissipate. It was only as B’s fists clenched, nails digging in with the strain to keep them still, that B realized the heat was rage. 

Slowly, and of his own volition, B met L’s eyes. “What. Do. You. Want.”

L blinked. For once, he was taken aback. The corner of B’s mouth twisted sideways into a sneer. “You just want to humiliate me, right? Before I get sent back. So you can have one last time to assert how fucking great the mighty and righteous L is-” His hands shook as red clouded his vision and if he didn't fucking punch something RIGHT NOW-

“No, B.” L commanded. Dark, black eyes bore into his own, staring him into submission. 

The Alpha inside B quieted, whimpering softly as B backed down. The humiliation of being “pulled rank” on burned his ears red. 

The acute “shrunsh” of a lollipop wrapper being pulled off of its stick was the only noise to cut through the silence. When B looked up again, L’s fingers were bone white, clenched stiff around the lollipop stick. 

“I want to help you, B. I really do. Watari and I have been talking.”

“And?” B hissed. Somehow, his fists had found themselves into tight balls. 

L tutted, tapping the lollipop stick against the side of his cheek. “We've come to a decision. You're getting therapy. Cuddle therapy.” L’s wide eyes stared at B, seeming to watch every part of him. 

B stopped. A long, wheezing laugh creaked out of him. “You've got to be fucking kidding me. What do you think I am, a fucking Omega??”

L breathed in a deep breath through his nose. His shoulders hunched and unhunched in concentration. 

“B. This type of therapy is proven to work with people possessing your… issues, and it may prove to be beneficial to your behavior if you underwent it. After all, physical touch works wonders in releasing pheromones for Alphas and Omegas alike. And with you seeing a professional for this, you won't have to worry about getting attached to some mate.”

Begrudgingly, B mulled over L’s offer. Harsh nails yanked at a string in his jacket. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant offer, to say the least; touching someone, especially a cute Omega, would be very nice, as long as he was the one doing the holding. Anything to help get L off his back. 

“Fine. Will they be an Omega?”

L sighed loudly. He must have been getting sick of the action, B mused. “No, B. Omegas aren't allowed to work that closely to Alphas while unmated and lacking supervision. You know that.” 

“And you're L. Surely you could-”

“No.” L’s eyes hardened. “Those laws are in place for a reason. And besides,” a more playful hint entered his tone. “I've already found someone you might like.”

L pulled a file from the cabinet under the desk. Grudgingly, B reached forward. Better to get it over with now, he reasoned. Harshly, he flipped the file open. 

The first thing B noticed about the boy was his eyes. They were large, soft and amber as they peered up at him from the large photograph. B swallowed harshly, drinking in the page. 

The boy was beautiful. His face looked so soft, cheeks still round with baby fat, endearingly plump as they lifted in a small, self-conscious smile. He stared right into the camera as if it were a close friend photographing him, and the mischief in his eyes gave him the look as if he was about to whisper a secret into a friend's ear. 

The auburn glint of his hair caught B’s eyes next, and he found himself reaching out a finger to gently caress the picture. “So soft…” he breathed. When he looked up, L was smirking. 

“There's other information in there.” 

B’s eye twitched, but he ignored the urge to form a fist. He had to know more about the boy. 

Thumbing the photo over, he gave the photo one last caress before letting go. 

“Light Yagami. 19. Trans male. Beta.” Blared up at him in bold, succinct font. 

“Trans? Why is that specified?”

“His decision. Said he wanted to make sure nothing happened because of it.”

B nodded in understanding. Underneath the line of information was a personality description as well as a general record. B set them aside for later, turning to the photos. These were candids, mostly of Light lounging on couches, which made sense considering his job, and they all held the same, intimate air as before. 

“He's one hell of a Beta…” B murmured. 

L laughed. Something close to fondness entered his eyes. “He is. Have you come to a decision?” 

B nodded, setting the folder on his lap, one hand clutching it tightly against himself. “I have. When can we start?”

L smiled again. “Tomorrow then. After lunch. Watari will take you.”

Before B could leavy any protest, L was gone. B watched him disappear with narrowed eyes, before turning back to the folder. A small smile crossed his face. At least, he had something to keep himself busy with until tomorrow.


End file.
